


Merfisher

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mermaids, Poetry (sort of?), Secondhand Breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things swim in the dark sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merfisher

 

 

The mermaid, swimming in the dark depths,

was drawn upwards by song.

 

A fishing skiff coasted on the ocean waves, line cast.

Within,

a human maid,

dark and beautiful as the night.

 

She sang human songs,

which the fishfolk had never heard.

 

The mermaid bobbed near the boat, head above the water,

bewildered and beguiled.

 

Silent and unseen, she listened to the fisher’s voice,

until dawn began to paint the sky,

and the human hauled up the last catch,

and began to row away.

 

Night after night, the mermaid came.

 

She followed the fisher, unnoticed,

to listen to the heartfelt crooning,

and stare, hypnotized, as the rocking visage,

of the human woman.

 

The fisher was shocked,

when her line hooked a fish larger than she.

 

She tried to pull it in, but it broke free,

tearing its mouth.

 

Blood stained the waters.

 

A shark, agitated, brushed the boat.

 

Another.

 

And another.

 

The vessel quaked,

from waves,

and sharks,

and the fisher’s quivering fear.

 

One final bump,

the skiff,

overturned.

 

The fisher,

overturned.

 

Strong limbs,

pushing,

pulling,

swift

but not swift enough.

 

Fish and fisher notice each other,

at the same time.

 

The shark swims near.

 

The fisher opens her mouth.

 

And screams.

 

The sharks flee.

 

The fisher,

air spent,

sinks.

 

Scaled arms catch,

scaled tail pumps,

scaled lips pour breath into the breathless.

 

The fisher awakes,

midmorning light,

stinging her eyes.

 

Beside her,

all in green,

the rail-thin form,

of the myth.

 

She shouts,

surprised.

 

The merwoman does not stir.

 

Concerned, the fisher leans

in

and gently shakes one

bony shoulder.

 

A twitch of the tail.

 

A helpless sigh.

 

Silence.

 

The fisher stands,

legs unsure,

feet unsteady.

 

The legendary creature,

a king’s ransom, should one be found,

should one be turned over

for the king’s own bounty,

is light in her arms.

 

Long-bodied,

but scrawny

and lean.

 

Her arms drag,

sticking to scales.

 

Surprised,

she peers,

shocked,

she stares.

 

Dark blood coats her hands,

dribbling still

from the still

form of the beast.

 

A trail, now seen,

of blood,

and scales,

and sand - two trails

two grooves in the sand

two bodies dragged ashore.

 

Evidence of the struggle,

desperate flaps of a tail

to get the heavy human

out of the tide.

 

Scales dragged off

on the unforgiving sand.

 

Teary-eyed,

the fisher kisses

the mermaid

tries to breath in life.

 

She fails,

another twitch of the tail.

 

Feeling a fool,

she strides to the surf,

gently easing the still still form

under the foaming waves.

 

For a breath

two

three

there is nothing but silence.

 

The body slips

into the water,

surprised,

the fisher tries to recover it.

 

The long tail

flaps against her arms

the lithe body

undulates.

 

Inhuman eyes

meet human eyes

an exchange of thanks

the mermaid slips beneath the surf

and disappears.

  


Months later

a clawed hand

gripping the edge of a skiff.

 

A fisher,

leaning,

into the gaze

of her inhuman watcher.

 

A scar

mars

the flank of the being

from collar to midtail

smooth and uneven

a path blazed amongst scales.

 

Cold,

salty,

under the dark sky.

  
A kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The format is a little odd, but I think it works for this.


End file.
